


How's 'Bout It?

by clato27



Series: Life of Jonnor [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Connor is a dork, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jude can't catch, Jude is annoyed, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta'd, i think, it's not romantic, there are probably mistakes, three in the morning drables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor proposes to Jude. It's not romantic at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's 'Bout It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's three in the morning and I decided to write this instead of sleeping. Hahaha, go me. I hope you all like it because I don't even know what this is. And there are probably mistakes in this but I don't care so don't tell me about them. Thanks.

Jude didn't ask for this shit. 

No, he was planning a nice proposal. Fancy dinner, getting down on one knee, making his asshole boyfriend cry. The works. He had it all fucking planned. 

Then Connor had to muck the whole thing up. 

It was Sunday. Lazy day, by default. Jude didn't even bother putting on pants and was lounging in the living room in his underwear, watching Grey's Anatomy reruns and munching on his toast. 

Then Connor came in, in a similar state as Jude only with socks on so he could slide around on the hardwood floors of the apartment like the giant dork he is. 

So he slid through, chucking a little black box at Jude and yelling, "Catch!" as he slid into the kitchen. 

Jude didn't catch it, of coarse. It hit his forehead (like Connor knew it would) and fell into his lap. He grumbled because, yeah, he couldn't catch for shit. Doesn't matter that he's dating the center fielder for the San Francisco Giants. Has been for fifteen years. 

He picked the box off his lap and opened it, freezing when he sees the gold band in the box. "What the heck is this?" Jude asks and Connor slides back in, nearly hitting the wall because, believe it or not, socks don't have brakes. 

"A ring," Connor says, one hand on the doorframe and his legs stretched out behind him. 

Jude raises his eyebrows. "Like an engagement ring?" 

Connor nods. "Yep," he says, popping the 'p'. 

"Seriously?" Jude asks. "You throw a ring at me and don't even ask if I wanna marry you? C'mon, Con, I deserve more class then that, don't cha think?" 

Connor smiles at him and skids over on his nerdy ass sock. He stops by landing on his knees right in front of the couch and takes the ring from Jude's hand. "Jude Adams-Foster-Jacobs," Connor starts and Jude rolls his eyes because he doesn't have that many names. "We've been together fifteen years now and you are basically my husband already. We might as well make it legal. How's 'bout it?" 

Jude cracks a smile, even though he tries not to, and sighs. "Ok," he says and Connor slides the ring onto his finger. 

"Nice," Connor grins and gives Jude a short kiss. "I'm gonna go call Mariana. She's gonna be pissed that we're getting hitched before she is." Then he skids out of the room.

Jude just sits there, staring at the ring on his finger before a thought dawns on him. "Hey, Connor, in a few months I'll be a one last name kind of guy!" 

Then Connor's at the doorway leading between the kitchen and the living room, his cellphone pressed against his ear and a lovesick look on his face. "Yeah right. I'm only asking because I wanna be an Adams Foster!" 

Jude laughs. "Just look in my underwear drawer when you're done talking to Mariana, shit head. Can't believe you beat me to the punch, asshole."


End file.
